


Absolutes

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Feels, Gay Male Character, M/M, Pansexual Character, Parades, Pride, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: Bruce and Tony prepare for the Pride Parade in NYC.





	Absolutes

**Author's Note:**

> Happy first day of Pride! Expect more Pride fics to be coming your way!

Bruce couldn't help but laughing. "I thought the goal was not to draw attention to ourselves," he smiled cheekily.    
"And this clearly meets the objective!" Tony protested, spinning around to show off his outfit. "I know you've never gone before, but trust me, if you go without pride gear, you'll be more of an outlier than a cannibal in Whole Foods."   
The physicist bit his lip, rocking a little in his spot for a moment. "So that bag...?"   
"Only if you want to, but I'd highly suggest at least giving it a whirl."    
Bruce wiped his hands on his khaki shorts before apprehensively reaching out for the plastic Target bag, which Tony gladly provided for him.    
"I got you some options, but, you know," Tony grimaced, tugging at the blue-purple-pink flag a little.    
Bruce carefully pulled out the two folded flags and the three graphic t-shirts and set them all on their bed. He flapped the ace flag out so that it stretched wide in front of him. A small smile lit up on his face, his honeyed eyes shining on Tony. "Thank you," he murmured, before folding the flag. "You know I love it..."   
"But the rest of the planet," Tony finished.    
The other scientist nodded sheepishly.    
"Which is why I also brought less obvious options!" the engineer beamed, going to the bed and holding up a white t-shirt with the black ace of clubs on it.    
Before Bruce could react, Tony dropped the first shirt onto the bed and excitedly grabbed the next shirt, proclaiming, "And if you don't like that one, this one is Snoopy flying a plane, right? Because he's a flying  _ ace _ !" His dopey smile ignited a flutter in Bruce's chest.    
"Or, or, or!" Tony grinned, "This one is just the flag, which, you know, grand.   
"I also got you a rainbow flag, because romantic orientation is just as important as sexual no matter what the bigoted fuckers say, so..." He finally took a breath. "What'dya think?" he asked, eyes wide with joy.   
Bruce took in his boyfriend properly for a moment-the bi flag wrapped around his shoulders, now bunched up from his excitement; the bright pink t-shirt with a frying pan printed on the front, ironed to all hell; the dark blue jeans, despite the summer heat; the spotless white vans, that Bruce knew were actually seven years old and bleached-before finally replying, "I love it."   
He pulled the rainbow  _ ALLIES _ shirt off (technically an accurate lie), and replaced it with the playing card t-shirt, wrapping the rainbow flag around his shoulders, a mirror image of the billionaire, and smiled brightly.   
Bruce reached over for Tony's stilled hands, drawing them together. "I love you," he whispered, pressing a kiss onto Tony's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I was tagging on my phone, so it would only let me use suggested tags, so to be clear:  
> Bruce is asexual, and demi-homo-romantic!  
> Tony is bisexual and panromantic!  
> They are both cismale!
> 
> Also, when Bruce and Tony are both cagey about the ace pride gear, it's because the community isn't always super supportive of asexual people sometimes (I'm ace, so, like, trust a gal), Bruce (in this) loves that he has an identity that other people are like, 'Hey, same!' and Tony loves that Bruce loves it, so there is no shame in his identity, only a want to protect Bruce from the (occasionally) mean world!
> 
> Also, also, I haven't been to pride, so this could all be not real, but it could also be real, just don't take my word for it!
> 
> Finally, thanks to my beta, Mxy!


End file.
